


Cause and Consequence

by starlightwalking



Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [25]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Bad Parenting, Canon-Typical Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Half-Elves, Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Peredhel, Secret Children, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Third Kinslaying, it's the silm y'all it's not gonna end pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Rýndil Amdirfael has always been different from the people of Brethil, but with every year that passes those differences become more apparent. Caught in between the worlds of elves and men, Rýndil struggles to find a place for themself in a world unprepared for the consequences of their existence.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë & Original Character(s), Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin, Celebrimbor | Tyelperinquar & Original Character(s), Ereinion Gil-galad/Original Character(s), Haleth of the Haladin & Original Character(s), Original Character(s) & Sons of Fëanor
Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076816
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anna's Trans Anthology, Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unanticipated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197246) by [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking). 



> This is a project I've been developing for a year or so now, telling the story of one of my OCs: the accidental peredhel child of Caranthir and Haleth. It's going to be (roughly) 9 chapters, and updates are likely to be very inconsistent since I don't think I'll finish it this B2MeM, but it's a story I'm excited to tell!!
> 
> Originally this was going to be part of a fic I already wrote, Unanticipated (linked as inspiration), but as I started writing and plotting I realized that the tone and POV were different enough to warrant its own story. Unanticipated stands alone, and this fic can be read without it, but it is canon to this story and you should give it a read because I'm pretty proud of it!
> 
> ETA 1/4/21: I've been establishing a "base canon" verse, and I decided to incorporate this story into that one. However, "Unanticipated" doesn't fit; instead, this verse takes a slightly different approach to Halenthir, seen in my fics "[Considering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931876)" and "[Love, or something like it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705078)." Since this fic focuses more on Ryndil than their parents, those fics are just as canon to this verse as Unanticipated, and either verse can be seen as applicable to the context of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for the first chapter were the image "[Milky Way](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/612252535326162944/backtomiddleearthmonth-milky-way-by-evgenit)" by EvgeniT [Official Prompt], coming of age [Beginnings], "It started off civilly enough" [First Line], & Sarn Athrad [Silm Locations]. The image very loosely inspired a little bit of the imagery, but the person staring up into the sky definitely helped me settle on this 'searching for yourself' kind of story.
> 
> I had the HARDEST time finding a place for this chapter to take place in because while there's 4738473 names on the map of Beleriand, people only live in like, 3 of them, and there's not great trade spots considering the war going on... but this is set during the Siege of Angband when things were mostly peaceful, so that worked out okay.
> 
> Why are the Haladin in Sarn Athrad, far from Brethil? Because I said so, that's why. It's probably a once in a lifetime trip... and no matter how annoyed Haleth seems in this chapter, she probably /did/ want an excuse to see Caranthir again, and Sarn Athrad's right in his territory.
> 
> CW: brief misgendering

It started off civilly enough. The elf lord looked almost excited to see Rýndil's mother, and they watched in amazement as she openly embraced him. It was rare to see Mother so warmly welcome a stranger, and Rýndil was almost tempted to hang around and watch him, try and figure out who he was—but the bustling market and the prospect of meeting dwarves (dwarves!) was too tempting. Besides, this wouldn't be like last time, where Mother nearly had to kill the elf who waylaid them on the road. She seemed to know this elf. Everything would be fine.

Rýndil wandered around the market, scampering around the legs of the adults talking in languages they didn't understand, looking for interesting baubles they could bring back to Brethil. As long as they kept within earshot of their mother or their cousin, they were free to do as they wished. Haldan kept a closer eye on them, but even he was distracted by the presence of the elf lord.

Tallagar followed them close behind, barking at their heels. Rýndil tossed a stick in the air and let him jump to catch it, his tail wagging, but they made him sit still when they wanted to talk to an adult.

They were disappointed to discover that the only dwarven merchants in the area had left Sarn Athrad a few days prior, but the vendor who broke the news made up for it by showing them a real dwarven dagger.

"It never gets dull," she swore. "See—ouch!" She pricked her finger, and Rýndil's eyes went wide.

"How much does it cost?" they asked. Maybe, if Mother had a little extra coin, or if the baskets Haldan had brought along with them sold well...

They swallowed their disappointment when the vendor named a price that was way too much for them to even dream of. Maybe in a few years, they could get an expensive present for their coming of age—if they would ever _grow_ , that was—and Mother would let them pick out something like this.

"But this," the vendor said, lifting a strip of leather, "has dwarf runes marked on it—for good luck and long life."

They clapped their hands. It was just the right size for Tallagar's neck, and they'd been looking for a good collar for him. Mother's hounds had handsome ones, thick and studded with iron spikes, but Tallagar was young and wouldn't grow into something like that for awhile. This, though—this was _perfect_.

"What do you think, Tal?" they asked, rubbing his head. He woofed and slobbered all over their hand, and Rýndil grinned. "Would it make a good dog collar?"

"Certainly," the vendor said, her eyes sparkling. "And it's much more affordable than the dagger, for a little girl like you."

" _Not_ a girl," Rýndil corrected. Tallagar jumped to his feet, a low growl in his throat; he didn't like it when people used the wrong words for his master. "Not a boy neither! But—" they turned away, not wanting to see the confusion on the vendor's face— "let me ask Mother if I can have it!"

They ran off before the vendor could pry into the oddness in their head. That was Rýndil's business, not hers; they were lucky the Haladin understood that, even if most of the other Edain didn't.

"Mother!" they called, rushing back over to where she was still talking to the elf lord. He was counting coins in his hand with a scowl while Haldan passed several baskets full of berries to the elves that accompanied him.

Mother didn't turn around, continuing to watch as the elf lord made his sums. At last she nodded and opened her fist for him to relinquish his coin, and Rýndil's eyes went wide as they saw enough gold to buy ten collars, or maybe even the dagger. Not that they would get much of that money; most of it would go toward blankets and food for the coming winter.

"Mother," they said again, tugging at her elbow. Tallagar barked, running over to Haldan and the elves, nearly startling one of the elf servants into dropping a basket. Haldan shooed him away and apologized: "Sorry, ma'am, it's just the Chief's kid's dog..."

"Just a moment, Rýn," Mother said, not even bothering to look there way. "Alright, that's enough. Next time don't even think about asking Bëor's folk for something like this, you come straight to us, you hear?"

"Lady Haleth," the elf lord said, a blush rising in his cheeks, "I come to Sarn Athrad more often than Brethil. Perhaps if you visited—"

"This is a long trek from our home," Mother interrupted. Rýndil tilted their head, watching this exchange with more interest now. "That we came at all is a rarity. That we happened to run into you is a miracle. You and your folk are better-traveled than we; you have more _time_ to be so."

That was a pointed remark, one that Rýndil didn't quite understand. But they saw the way it frustrated the elf lord, his face reddening further and his eyes narrowing, and from the nervous glances Haldan cast his way they decided they'd better do something before they had to fight their way out. Just because the elf lord wanted their goods didn't mean he wouldn't betray them.

"Mother, I want to buy something," they proclaimed. They snapped their fingers and Tallagar came running, bumping into Mother's legs. "There's a collar I found, that's just Tal's size—"

"Rýn, I said a _moment_ ," Mother said crossly, shooting them a glare.

"Why is that elfling calling you her mother?" the elf lord demanded.

Rýndil glared at him, and Tallagar growled. Mother jumped in before they could correct him.

"Who _they_ are is none of your business, Caranthir," she snapped.

The elf lord—Caranthir—scowled. "It _sounds_ like my business!" His voice rose, in both volume and register, and Rýndil reached down to wrap their arms around Tallagar before he tried to bite him.

"I'm not a _her_ , and I'm not an elfling," Rýndil grumbled.

"Is it yours?" Caranthir demanded, his eyes flicking back and forth between them and Mother. He said something in a language they didn't understand, in the same kind of tone Haldan used when he said _fuck._ "Is it... _mine_?"

This last word was strangled, horrified. Rýndil didn't understand what he meant by that, but they felt insulted anyway.

Mother sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Haldan," she ordered, "give each person on the caravan a silver. We've done good work, they should bring something home to their families."

"Haleth," Caranthir hissed, his towering frame leaning over her. "It's been ten years since we—" He broke off, staring at Rýndil with wild eyes. "Since I last saw you," he amended, "and this... _child_...appears to be...ten years old—"

Rýndil loosened their grip on Tallagar, their heart pounding. They thought they knew what he was talking about, now, and they didn't like it one bit.

Thankfully, Tallagar provided a needed distraction, wriggling free of their arms and snapping at Caranthir's heels. The elf lord easily spun out of the way, drawing a long dagger that was more impressive even than the dwarven blade, and Rýndil cried out.

"Don't hurt him!" they begged. "Tallagar, heel!"

Tallagar scampered back, tail between his legs. Slowly, Caranthir sheathed his knife, his teeth gritted.

"Walk with me," Mother said shortly. "You too, Rýndil."

"But Mother, the collar—" Rýndil protested. What if someone else bought it before they could?

"This is important," Mother ordered.

"Haleth, tell me the truth," Caranthir said, his voice low as he followed her away from the bustling market. "Is this elfling...?"

Mother didn't look at either of them as she walked, her hands clasped behind her back. "Yes, Rýndil is my child," she said evenly. "That is my business, and all my people know it."

"Mother," Rýndil said quietly, not wanting to really know the answer to their question, "you never told me who..."

"Your father is _my_ business," Mother said, shooting them a glare. "My people respect me. They respect _you_ , Rýn."

That was practically a confirmation. Rýndil stared up at the elf lord in horror, still not quite believing that this... _this_ was...!

"Haleth," Caranthir said, his voice strangled. He halted in his place and grabbed a fistful of his long, dark hair, the same color as Rýndil's own. "You didn't think to _tell_ me? That I—"

"Who birthed this child, hm?" Mother crossed her arms. "Who fed them at her breast? Who chose their name, who raised them, who gave them their first hound? Who taught them to shoot a bow, to ride a pony? Who listened when they shed the name she gave them, and picked one better fit to them, and told them how to train the hound to snap at those who wouldn't respect them because they were different?"

Tallagar woofed. He knew when someone was talking about him—and Rýndil did, too.

"You could have _told_ me," Caranthir muttered. He hissed another unfamiliar curse, his entire face flushed red. "I could have—"

"Could have what?" Mother laughed. "Left your castle to live with us? Taken me to wife? No, thank you. I managed just fine."

"I don't know!" Caranthir exclaimed. "But I could have done _something_!"

"You could have told _me_ ," Rýndil whined plaintively. They'd always known they were different, in more than just their in-betweenness, but they seldom left Brethil and no one there stared at their ears anymore...

Sure, they seemed to grow slower than the other children and had oddly pointed ears, and sometimes they heard strange music in the wind, staring up at the stars and feeling like they should have the answers to their questions. But did it mean anything that they felt like they didn't fit quite right in their skin, like they should be able to walk without tripping and speak with Tallagar in more than just commands? Did it mean they were an elf, or at least half of one? Who had ever heard of such a thing?

"I would have eventually." Mother looked down at them, with something in her eyes bordering on fondness. She was not an especially affectionate parent, for all she stood firmly behind them in everything they chose to do. "I would rather have done so on my own terms."

"Excuse me for interrupting your family life with the _truth_ ," Caranthir snapped.

"Oh, yes, my _lord_ ," Mother said, voice laden with sarcasm she usually only directed to Rýndil or Haldan. "Because the truth would have brought you away from your people and your abacus and your brothers—"

The redness in his cheeks gave way to white, and he stumbled backward. "My _brothers_ ," he choked. "Valar, if they knew—!"

"This is _exactly_ why I did not tell you." Mother spit at her feet. "You have responsibilities, and politics, and all those damn elvish feuds and oaths. You would not have left all that for us, and I don't want you dragging my child into any of that! They may be half an elf, but they're half a human, too. I know what you think of our folk—you only bedded me because you didn't anticipate my strength of will, that I could bring you to your knees. If your people knew of your dalliances with one of the weakly Secondborn, and that you had produced a _child_ —"

"I am right here!" Rýndil cried out. At their feet, Tallagar whined.

Caranthir swept his cloak about him, his face turned an interesting mess of colors, like a bruised fruit. "You should have given me the choice," he hissed. "Now I shall never have it. And what will the fate of this child be, without my hand in it? Do you wish them to die like you will, old and withered? There has never been such a mingling of the Kindreds, perhaps I could help them be like—"

"That's enough." Rýndil had never heard their mother's voice so cold. "Get out of my sight, Caranthir. _Perhaps_ I shall see fit to speak to you again, but it shall not be anytime soon." She barked out a laugh void of amusement. "I know I am old already. Perhaps by the time my anger abates I shall already have _died_."

Caranthir balled his fists, but Mother turned away from him. "Come, Rýndil," she ordered, walking back toward the market. "What was it you wanted to buy for your hound?"

Tallagar trotted after her, casting a glance over his shoulder to his master. Rýndil nodded for him to follow, but did not leave, not just yet.

"Father," they said, and the word soured on their tongue.

Caranthir looked up, his eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that," he hissed. " _She_ clearly wants nothing to do with me."

"What about what _I_ want?" Rýndil demanded. They paused. "Is she right? Would you not have come, if you'd known? Would I really be such a burden for your...your elven life?"

"I..." He looked down at the hem of his cloak. "I wish I could say I would. But I am a lord and a prince, and I—"

They nodded, bitter relief washing over them. "That's what I thought," they said. "Well. Consider me the child of Haleth, and her alone, then. Don't let me hold you back."

"Rýndil," he protested, but it was weak.

They turned their back on him. "I am of my mother's people," they said as they started after Mother and Tallagar. "Not yours." They fought to keep their voice steady, uncracking. "I'll deal with the consequences."

They didn't look back to watch him leave. They didn't want him to see them cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***ETA 3/22/2020*** I can't believe I totally forgot to link to [the other fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398906/chapters/48384556) where I talked about Moryo and Rýndil?? It's in a different verse, where Moryo didn't know about Rýndil until long after Everything Happened, but it deals with the same topics and relationships in a more limited way. Moryo's chapters ([ch3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398906/chapters/48384583) and [ch9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398906/chapters/48384649)) are very much about Rýndil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Dagor Bragollach reaches south toward Brethil, Rýndil makes a friend and ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, an update? I'm as surprised as you are! Turns out I can only work on my WIPs when procrastinating working on other WIPs. I have no idea when the next update will come, but it will come eventually - hit that subscribe button if you want to stay in the loop! (Gross, I sound like a YouTuber...)
> 
> Technically this is for B2MeM 3/23, though I'm super duper late on that. The official prompt was "Create a fanwork about a character who fits one of the following character archetypes: Mother, Father, Creator, Explorer, Messenger, Gatekeeper" - I chose "Gatekeeper." From the generator I took the prompt "meeting a new friend" [Beginnings].
> 
> This chapter is set during the Dagor Bragollach, awhile after Haleth's death.
> 
> CW: off-screen animal death

The soft sound of footsteps reached Rýndil's ears, and they tensed, glancing about for their source. Orcs weren't nearly so subtle, but Rýndil was guard and gatekeeper for their people, and they'd be damned if they let any elf or man slip past their watch.

Tallagar whined softly at their side. He was not the original Tallagar, the hound their mother had given them in their youth; it had been decades since the hunting accident that had cost him his life. In his honor, Rýndil had named their next dog after him, and the one after that—this was Tallagar the Sixth, not a descendent but a successor of their first faithful hound.

Another muted footstep, closer this time, yet no more indicative of its location. An elf, then, Rýndil deduced, for no man could step so quietly unless he was born and bred to it, and they were certain they were the only warrior of the Haladin at this particular outpost in the wood.

"Who goes there?" they called. "Are you friend or foe?"

The footsteps stopped. Out of the trees, an elf emerged: one of the Sindar, tall and broad, silver hair cut about his ears, eyes glinting with starlight even beneath a thick canopy of leaves.

"I am a friend, I hope," he said, nodding to Rýndil. "You speak excellent Sindarin, Captain."

Rýndil brushed off the compliment. There had been a brief period in their youth where they had wished to be as the elves, and devoured any information about their father's people they could. This had meant learning Sindarin as well as Taliska, and only later did they realize that Caranthir was a lord of the Noldor, not the Sindar. But knowing even one elven-tongue could be useful.

"What are you doing here?" Rýndil asked. Their hand rested lightly on their blade-hilt, ready to draw it should the need arise. "Your kind do not often bother mine."

"I am Beleg Cúthalion, marchwarden of Doriath," he said, and Rýndil raised an eyebrow despite themself. They had heard of his exploits, though they had never before met him. "I come bearing a message from my king, and an offer of aid to the People of Haleth."

"What makes you think the Haladin need your aid?" Rýndil demanded.

"Surely you know of the fires in the north," Beleg said. "The Noldor on the front lines battle against the Enemy's sudden attack. Their defenses are failing. Soon creatures of darkness will pour south, and you are outside of the Girdle of Melian. Let it not be said that the Sindar did not stand by allies so steadfast as the Haladin when the need arose."

Rýndil laughed. Yes, they knew of the northern battles; it was with mixed dread and fascination that they heard of the exploits of their unwitting Noldor kin. Would Maglor and Maedhros, their uncles who did not know they existed, fall in this war?

"What can the Sindar offer us?" Rýndil asked, leaning down to scratch Tallagar, who thumped his tail. "Weapons? Warriors? Witchcraft?"

"All that and more," Beleg promised. "I would speak to your chief, Captain. Will you take me to Haleth's heir?"

Were Rýndil a prouder person, they would have puffed out their chest and proclaimed themself their mother's legacy. But they had decided long ago that while they were more Halad than Noldo, they could not deny their strange half-kinship with the elves. It lent them a lifespan longer than any they had grown with, a perpetual youth unclaimed by their mannish kin, something that kept them from truly belonging. A half-elf could not be a lord of men, and so upon Haleth's death it had been Rýndil's cousin Haldan who succeeded her, and his son Halmir after him.

Rýndil was a creature out of place. They wanted little to do with elves, and doubted the elves wished for their company, and yet here in Brethil they lived apart from the Haladin. They were of better use as a guard and sentry than they were as a chieftain's heir, and while they were glad to serve Halmir, they knew soon a time would come where none remembered Haleth but themself, and they would become an oddity and not an ally, outcast from their own people.

But that was not yet—not quite—and Rýndil was still devoted to protecting Brethil, the land and people for whom their mother had forsaken their father.

"Halmir son of Haldar is Chief of the Haladin," they said. "I will ask if he wishes to treat with you, Beleg of the Sindar."

"And who are you, Captain?" Beleg asked as they turned to leave.

Rýndil gave him half a smile. "Rýndil," they said. "I am no Captain, nor am I anyone's heir. I am simply myself."

They vanished into the forest, Tallagar loping at their side, before he could ask any more prying questions.

* * *

"Not a Captain, hm?" Beleg teased as he wrapped their wounded arm in the aftermath of a skirmish at the borders of Brethil. "It seems you were wrong."

Rýndil grimaced. "I wasn't _then_ ," they grumbled. "Frankly, I am astonished I am now."

"Why?" Beleg titled his head. "You are a capable commander. You had a bond with that hound of yours unlike any I have seen among your kind. Your people respect you."

"They do not know what to do with me," Rýndil said. "There is a reason I am a lone gatekeeper, normally."

"Your head is bleeding," Beleg realized. He reached to brush their hair out of the way, but Rýndil grabbed his hand before he could.

"I'm fine," they said.

"Head injuries are serious, Captain Rýndil!" Beleg shook them off, and Rýndil winced as he dabbed at their scalp with a cloth. "Let me just—"

He pulled their hair aside and fell silent. Rýndil closed their eyes, bracing for his ridicule—they kept their hair long and tied back in a way that hid the points of their ears, so they would not draw stares from those who did not already know the truth of their heritage. This was especially important when trying to pass as a mortal—and even more so around elves.

"You're an elf?" he said softly. "But then—why..."

"I'm not an elf," Rýndil said wearily. "Only...half of one."

Beleg stared, but he seemed more surprised than disgusted. "I did not know such a thing was possible."

"I don't think my parents did, either, when they made me," Rýndil said sourly. They took the cloth from Beleg's hands and began to tend to their head wound on their own.

"But...children do not happen on _accident_ ," Beleg said.

Rýndil shrugged. "They do for mortals. And since it was my mother who was mortal..."

"Who was your father?" Beleg asked.

"I like him even less than you do," Rýndil said, "so don't think poorly of me for being half-Noldo."

"Hm!" Beleg exclaimed. "I would have thought a Sinda, but... And your mother was of Haleth's people?"

They laughed. "Sorry," they said at Beleg's confusion, "it's just that Haleth _was_ my mother."

Beleg had no words: he just stared. Rýndil finished cleaning their head wound and grabbed gauze from his hand, wrapping it around their forehead. This covered their ear just as well as their hair.

"Then why are you not..." Beleg trailed off.

"The chief?" Rýndil guessed. "I told you, that day we met, that I am no captain or heir. Well, I may be Captain now, but... I am sixty-three years old, and I look not a day more than twenty-five, by mortal count. I have no idea how long I'll live, how long I'll stay young. Men ought to be led by men, who live and die like they do."

"Then surely your Noldor kin—"

"Do you think the Noldor would claim me, if I wanted them to?" Rýndil snorted. "I am an aberration. And I am not quick to forget who raised me, cared for me, accepted me: that was the Haladin, though few now remember my childhood. Perhaps there shall come a time when I must leave Brethil, but not yet. Not while I can still serve my people. And in this war I have already proven that."

Beleg bowed his head. "My apologies, friend Rýndil. I did not mean to imply you were better suited elsewhere."

Rýndil waved their hand tiredly. "It's alright, Beleg. I know you mean well."

"Do your warriors know?" Beleg asked. "About...your father?" He shook his head. "How a Noldo won Haleth's heart—now _that_ is a story I would like to hear!"

"Some do," Rýndil said. "The others don't care. They think I'm odd, but mostly because I'm reclusive. Halmir trusts me, and that's enough for them." They picked at an old scab on their knee, missing Tallagar. He had been slain defending them, and would have a hero's burial when they got the chance. They would find him a worthy successor, but for now they were alone. "As for my father—that's no one's business but my own. Haleth didn't tell many, and I'd rather keep that secret to myself."

"Of course," Beleg said. "I understand. And...Rýndil?"

"Yes?" they asked wearily.

"Your secret is safe with me. I will not breathe a word of the half-elf on the outskirts of Brethil to anyone, not even my king."

Rýndil smiled, surprised at his generosity. "Thank you, Beleg. I appreciate that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In between this update and the last I posted a few things on tumblr re: Rýndil! For Feanorian Week I made [an edit](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/613674539426152448/feanorianweek-day-four-caranthir-haleth-and) about them and their parents, and I drew [the scene in ch1](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/613720223455084544/annataryx-image-description-pencil-drawing-of) of them meeting Caranthir.
> 
> I also posted [an alternate version of ch5 of this fic](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/614737438798200832/cause-consequence-ch5-alt-draft) \- the actual ch5 will cover the same events, but the tone and details will be different.
> 
> Meanwhile in my other verse, the one where Caranthir doesn't find out about Rýndil until after he's re-embodied, I wrote [a fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459334) about him talking to Aegnor (father of Gil-galad, in this fic too!) about their kids.
> 
> And finally I [played around in a character creator](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/621407521175896064/i-made-my-oc-r%C3%BDndil-theythem-in-findekane-s) to get a visual on Rýndil's appearance!
> 
> So if you're interested in Rýndil, check that out! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and all that, have a good one <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
